Голденгрейп/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Goldengrape angry S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Ponies at the door S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Long line S2E12.png|День семьи Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png|Пропажа Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Давно пора Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство ''My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Четвёртый сезон Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Третий лишний Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Будь проще! CMC grinning S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Честная сделка Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Dodge Junction S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Goldengrape pulling cart of apples S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Twilight --when I looked again, she was gone!-- S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Goldengrape holds Boysenberry as Twilight enters S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight --the friendliest place in Equestria-- S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer --shouldn't be hard-- S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer pleased S6E6.png Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic --come one, come all-- S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking --it's a working title!-- S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie --the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing-- S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight --what if Trixie really was using me-- S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy --done getting their snacks-- S6E7.png Twilight and Fluttershy in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Pinkie, Spike, and giant cotton candy S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png День очага Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Applejack and Rarity walk through Ponyville S6E10.png Goldengrape and Earth mare waiting impatiently S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Applejack --messed them up somehow-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --that's crazy talk!-- S6E18.png Applejack --get serious and play hard-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --totally smash the competition-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash has another realization S6E18.png Rainbow --none of that sounds like Pinkie or Fluttershy-- S6E18.png Applejack ashamed --guess not-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --what do we do now--- S6E18.png Applejack and Rainbow in deep thought S6E18.png Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy --I don't know if we can win-- S6E18.png Braeburn looking up at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Braeburn bucks the ball toward Fluttershy S6E18.png Fluttershy catches Braeburn's goal shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby next to depressed Goldengrape S6E19.png Gabby cheering up Goldengrape S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Точка зрения пони Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike follows Twilight through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike --can you slow down a bit--- S6E22.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Discord -you should have a grand master plan- S7E1.png Discord "Celestia set you on the path" S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead appears between Cadance and Shining Amor S7E3.png Spearhead hoof-bumps Shining Armor S7E3.png Princess Cadance taps Spearhead's hoof S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Spearhead "thanks for coming" S7E3.png Вечный жеребёнок Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Bow and Windy meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy with a fireworks cannon S7E7.png Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles shooting fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Идеальная пара Ponies racing in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear smiling at Apple Bloom S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom -you must be new- S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom -welcome to Ponyville!- S7E13.png Goldengrape -you mean welcome back- S7E13.png Goldengrape -his famous pear jam store- S7E13.png Apple Bloom -why'd ya move back-- S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom -this is delicious!- S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom -gone my whole life without- S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle projects a magical barrier S7E14.png Twilight looks disapprovingly at the fillies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -can I help you-- S7E14.png Out of Town Pony -all the way from Fillydelphia- S7E14.png Collector ponies excited to meet Twilight S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours cider for a Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirer drinking cider S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours more cider for Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Peachy Sweet shopping for apples S7E15.png Spike unable to find a friendship problem S7E15.png Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Mane Six group hug surrounded by punk ponies S7E19.png Товары Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg en:Goldengrape/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей